OURS
by kuncipintu
Summary: Hn. Orang itu juga yang mampu membuat Donghae duduk di bangku taman itu hingga senja. / "...aku ketiduran." / "Idiot." / "Brengsek!" / "...you know that I love you, right?" / Yosh! Saya balik lagi membaa fanfic HaeHyuk! xD / contains shounen-ai / gaje / plotless / Read and review, please?


**Warning(s)**

This fic is contain shounen-ai; boy x boy; boys love; slash; or whatever you called it.

Alur maju-mundur, dipisahkan dengan _breaking lines_. Alternate… err… alternate apa ini namanya?

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**.**

**.**

**O**UR**S**

_**Written by Kunci Pintu | dedicated for someone's birthday | untuk anak-anak SeSat, semoga hasil TDS-nya memuaskan, ne… Hwaiting! |**_

**.**

**P**emuda bersurai kecoklatan itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Matahari sudah meredupkan sedikit sinarnya, membiaskan cahaya berwarna jingga kemerahan yang tersembunyi di balik pepohonan taman itu. Pemuda tadi tidak mengurangi sedikitpun kecepatannya, terutama ketika matanya sudah berhasil menangkap bayangan tempat yang ditujunya—bangku tua yang berada di tengah taman.

Ia baru melambatkan larinya ketika menyadari tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Kosong. Orang yang ingin ditemuinya mungkin sudah pulang dari tadi. Salahkan saja ketua OSIS menjengkelkan yang malah mengadakan rapat dadakan di saat seperti ini—dan karena ia salah seorang anggota, maka ia juga wajib ikut.

Pemuda itu melirik jam tangannya. 05.00 pm. Ia terlambat sekitar dua setengah jam, jadi mana mungkin orang itu masih menunggunya, 'kan? Bibir merah mudanya mengerucut, mengeluarkan makian secara lirih.

Dengan gontai, si pemuda—atau biasa dipanggil Donghae—menghempaskan bobot tubuhnya ke bangku cokelat tua itu sambil memandangi dua untai kalung di tangannya.

Kalung itu hanya kalung sederhana. Bukan dari perak, atau emas—akan terlihat aneh jika seorang pemuda memakai kalung emas. Liontinnya pun bukan berlian—hanya logam kemerah-hitaman yang berukirkan huruf hangeul.

Donghae melirik kepingan logam tersebut—yang bertuliskan dua nama. Namanya sendiri, dan nama seseorang. Agak kekanakan memang, tapi mengingat calon penerima kalung itu yang juga kekanakan, sepertinya tidak masalah.

Ya, si calon penerima kalung itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang membuat Donghae berlari ke taman ini sedetik setelah sang ketua OSIS menyatakan rapat mereka selesai. Orang yang sama juga telah membuat Donghae mengabaikan kakinya yang terkilir karena terpeleset kulit pisang entah milik siapa. Orang itu juga yang membuat Donghae rela memesan kalung kembar yang kekanakan ini.

Orang itu, orang yang entah sejak kapan mencuri semua perhatian Donghae.

Mungkin sejak Donghae menerima satu tinjuan dari'nya' ketika mereka baru masuk SMP—pembalasan karena Donghae mengatainya cantik. Atau mungkin sejak mereka menjadi teman sebangku ketika tahun ketiga sekolah dasar—dan tahun berikutnya, dan berikutnya, hingga saat ini. Atau bahkan mungkin, orang itu sudah 'mencuri'-nya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu—sepuluh tahun lalu.

Mungkin. Donghae sendiri juga tidak ingat. Tidak sadar lebih cepat, tepatnya.

Entah sejak kapan pula, Donghae jadi berbalik 'mengejar' orang itu. Sepanjang ingatan Donghae, ia-lah yang selalu direcoki akan kehadiran orang itu. Orang yang dengan cerewetnya mengomentari apa saja yang Donghae lakukan. Satu-satunya orang yang dengan keras kepala tetap mencoba berteman dengan Donghae walaupun selalu diacuhkan.

Tiba-tiba, seulas senyum muncul di wajah Donghae—seolah ia baru mengingat sesuatu.

Ya, Donghae memang mengingat sesuatu.

Kalau tidak salah, itu terjadi sembilan tahun lalu, tepat setahun setelah mereka pertama kali bertemu, tepat di taman ini. Satu-satunya jalan dari sekolah menuju ke rumahnya—dan rumah orang itu, yang entah kebetulan atau tidak, bersebelahan dengan rumahnya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"_**Y**__a_! Donghae-_ya_!" suara lantang yang agak cempreng itu hampir membuat Donghae kecil terlonjak. Hampir.

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Donghae membenahi letak tas punggungnya dan kembali berjalan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku, heh?!" teriak bocah di belakangnya sambil berlari menyusul Donghae.

"Kau lambat." Balas Donghae acuh.

"Tapi 'kan kau tahu kalau aku tadi masih piket!" balas si bocah ketika sudah berada agak dekat dengan Donghae.

"Lagipula, untuk apa aku menunggumu?"

"Tapi aku selalu menunggumu kalau kau ada jadwal piket!"

"Aku tidak minta ditunggu."

"Gah! Dasar brengsek!" kata-kata yang tidak sepantasnya keluar dari mulut seorang murid sekolah dasar malah meluncur mulus—tepat ditujukan untuk Donghae.

"Hn. _Babo_."

"AISH!"

Donghae tidak sadar kalau ia tersenyum kecil ketika bocah di belakangnya menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras sambil memasang tampang cemberut di wajah manisnya. Dan tanpa sadar juga, Donghae melambatkan langkahnya hingga bocah yang cemberut itu dapat menyusulnya—berjalan di sampingnya.

Tidak ada komentar apapun dari keduanya sepanjang perjalanan pulang sekolah siang itu. Tapi toh, berjalan beriringan begini sudah cukup untuk membuat Donghae tidak bosan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**I**ya, kejadian itu memang sembilan tahun lalu. Donghae memandangi jalan setapak yang biasa ia lalui bersama orang itu sewaktu kecil. Mungkin sejak saat itu—siang itu—Donghae selalu berjalan tepat di samping orang tersebut. Tidak di depannya, tidak pula di belakang. Tapi tepat di samping.

Donghae dan 'dia' selalu berjalan berdampingan sejak hari itu. Hingga suatu hari, mereka tidak melakukan itu lagi.

Donghae menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat kapan tepatnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan rutinitas itu seperti biasanya. Kalau tidak salah, itu terjadi saat tahun kelima sekolah dasar.

Tepat tiga tahun dari hari dimana Donghae memutuskan bahwa berjalan di samping'nya' akan terlihat lebih baik dibanding ketika ia berjalan pulang—dan berangkat—sendirian.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"**I**ni gara-gara kau, sih!" suara lantang yang agak cempreng itu lagi.

Donghae mengernyit. "Kenapa gara-gara aku?"

"Kalau kau tidak kelamaan berdandan tadi di rumah, kita tidak akan terlambat!"

"Siapa suruh kau menungguku?" sahut Donghae dengan wajah datar.

Bocah yang satunya baru akan membuka mulut ketika Donghae memotong apapun yang hendak dikatakannya.

"…dan aku tidak berdandan, Idiot."

"_Ya_! Jangan panggil aku 'idiot'!"

"…"

"Lagipula, kalau aku tidak menunggumu, kau pasti akan menangis dengan keras kemudian ngambek dan tidak akan pergi ke sekolah. Iya, 'kan?"

Sekilas, Donghae melirik sinis.

"Tch. Kau, dan teori bodohmu."

"Ini bukan teori bodoh! Mengaku saja! Kau benar-benar akan melakukan itu kalau kau kutinggal berangkat duluan. Iya, 'kan?"

"Hn. Bodoh."

"Ish! Aku tidak bodoh, brengsek!"

"Kalian berdua! Jangan berisik di depan sekolah!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

**T**anpa sadar, sudut-sudut bibir Donghae melengkung membentuk kurva sempurna. Hanya dengan mengingat'nya' saja sudah mampu membuat Donghae tersenyum dengan ekspresi sedemikian rupa.

Tiba-tiba saja, Donghae rindu masa-masa itu. Masa dimana mereka bertengkar atas hal yang sepele dan sama sekali tidak penting. Berdebat akan hal-hal _absurd_, meloncat dari satu topik ke topik lain. _Random_, memang. Tapi Donghae menyukai**nya**.

Dan Donghae tidak akan lupa betapa senangnya ia saat itu. Fakta bahwa orang itu rela menunggunya sampai siang hanya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama—entah kenapa membuat Donghae tidak berhenti tersenyum. Walaupun pada akhirnya, mereka berdua harus menyaksikan gerbang sekolah tertutup dengan keras tepat di depan mata ditambah satpam galak itu.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, bukankah aku belum menceritakan bagaimana mereka tidak-berjalan-kaki-bersama?

Ah, itu terjadi tepat keesokan harinya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**H**ari itu, Donghae sengaja tidak langsung keluar kamar walaupun ia sudah siap berangkat. Setiap dua menit sekali, Donghae akan mengintip ke luar jendela kamarnya—yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela kamar orang itu—untuk sekedar mencari tahu apakah anak itu sudah turun dari kamarnya atau belum—terimakasih pada orang tuanya yang membuat rumah mereka bersebelahan seperti itu.

Dan Donghae mengamati dengan seksama bagaimana temannya itu mengikat tali sepatunya, mencium pipi ibu dan tangan ayahnya, kemudian berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya, dan berhenti disitu. Donghae tahu anak itu tidak akan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, sebelum Donghae muncul di hadapannya.

Sedikit lirikan ke jam dinding dan Donghae tahu kalau bel masuk akan berbunyi sepuluh menit lagi. Dengan langkah santai, Donghae turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Beranjak ke luar dan menyempatkan diri untuk melongokkan kepalanya ke luar pagar—sekedar memastikan bahwa orang itu masih ada di tempatnya.

"_YA_!" Oh, suara cempreng yang lantang itu mampir ke telinga Donghae. Dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa, Donghae menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak lihat jam berapa sekarang, hah? Kau mau kita terlambat lagi?!"

"Hei, tanpa berteriak pun aku bisa mendengarmu."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, brengsek!"

"Hn."

Dan Donghae berbalik, menaiki sepeda hitam yang baru dibelikan ayahnya kemarin.

"Cepat naik." Ujar Donghae ketika ia—dan sepedanya—telah berada tepat di depan si bocah.

"Ha?" dan untuk alasan tertentu, bocah yang dimaksud malah memasang wajah bengong.

"Kau ini…," Donghae menggeram. "Kau mau terlambat lagi? Kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa, hah?"

"_Geez_, jangan meng-_copy_ kata-kataku!"

"Makanya cepat naik."

Tanpa diminta—diperintah—dua kali, si bocah sudah berdiri di atas sepeda dengan berpijak pada besi yang ada di pinggir roda—sepeda Donghae tidak memiliki boncengan.

"Gah, brengsek."

"Sekali lagi kau panggil aku 'brengsek', kuturunkan kau di tengah jalan." Ujar Donghae di sela-sela kegiatannya mengayuh sepeda.

Sebuah seringai muncul dan dengan sengaja, si bocah menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik dengan nada menyebalkan tepat di samping telinga Donghae : "Brengsek, brengsek, brengsek~"

Tapi toh, Donghae tidak juga berhenti mengayuh sepedanya.

Dan mungkin sejak hari itu, mereka tidak pernah berjalan kaki bersama lagi. Digantikan oleh bunyi kayuhan sepeda ditambah teriakan-teriakan kecil dari si bocah karena Donghae sering mengayuh terlalu laju.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**S**ebuah senyum kembali terulas tanpa sadar. Jemari Donghae mulai memainkan tali kalung yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Tampaknya yang bersangkutan sudah terlanjur asyik dengan kegiatan bernostalgia-nya.

Semilir angin musim gugur bertiup pelan, mengajak surai kecoklatan milik Donghae menari bersama. Donghae memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat kejadian apa lagi yang terjadi di antara mereka setelah itu.

Ah ya, pertama kali mereka masuk SMP. Rasanya Donghae masih ingat betapa sakit tinjuan yang diberikan orang itu di pipinya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**H**ari pertama masuk sekolah baru setelah terkurung selama enam tahun di penjara berlabel 'Sekolah Dasar'. Donghae sebenarnya tidak merasa antusias karena fakta itu—sama sekali tidak. Toh, masuk ke SMP sama saja dengan memenjarakan diri selama bertahun-tahun—lagi.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Donghae bersemangat hari ini adalah, ini hari pertama ia akan bertemu dengan orang itu setelah tiga minggu tidak bertemu. Hn. Selama libur musim panas, keluarga orang itu memang kembali ke Busan—tempat kakek-neneknya berada.

Dan hal itu juga yang membuat Donghae sudah siap di depan rumahnya, memegang sepeda hitam yang sama dengan sepeda dua tahun lalu.

"Heeeeii~! Donghaeee-_ya_~~! Ayo berangkat~!"

Donghae tersenyum ketika mendengar suara lantang yang masih sedikit terdengar cempreng itu. Tanpa mendongak pun, Donghae tahu kalau bocah itu berteriak dari jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Bodoh." Donghae menggumam sambil menahan senyum. "Seenaknya dia mengajak berangkat, padahal dia sendiri yang belum siap."

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara gaduh dari rumah di sebelah rumah Donghae—rumah orang itu. Hanya terdengar samar-samar, tapi Donghae tahu pasti penyebab keributan itu adalah temannya yang serampangan itu.

Masih menahan senyum, Donghae menuntun sepedanya ke depan pagar rumah bocah yang satunya dan mendapati temannya itu sedang mengikat tali sepatu. Dan sedikit luka gores kemerahan yang berada di pipi anak itu juga tak luput dari mata Donghae.

Mereka hanya tidak bertemu selama tiga minggu, tapi entah mengapa Donghae merasa bocah yang sekarang sedang cengar-cengir di depannya ini terasa sangat berbeda.

Donghae tidak tahu apa yang berbeda, jadi dia memutuskan untuk terus memandangi bocah di depannya tersebut—mencari tahu dimana letak kejanggalannya. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, rambutnya. Semuanya Donghae perhatikan. Lama. Sedetik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Lima detik. Delapan detik. Sepuluh detik.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya si bocah tepat di detik ke-sebelas. Merasa risih dipandangi terus, ia menunduk, memperhatikan seragamnya.

"Heh, aku kelihatan aneh, ya, pakai seragam SMP?" tanya si bocah lagi.

Alih-alih merespon pertanyaan itu, Donghae malah mengucapkan sesuatu yang kelak akan disesalinya : "Kau… cantik."

Sedetik.

Mata bulat si bocah makin membulat dan bertambah besar. Mulutnya ikut membulat. Wajahnya memasang ekspresi horor yang ditujukan untuk Donghae.

Dua detik.

Otak Donghae baru mulai memproses apa yang barusan terjadi. Dan ketika _loading _di otaknya selesai, satu tumbukan di pipi membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang. Tangannya terlepas begitu saja dari setir sepeda dan membuat sepeda hitam kesayangannya itu terbanting ke tanah.

Donghae baru sadar kalau ia baru saja ditinju oleh bocah yang sekarang sedang menyeringai puas. Refleks, Donghae memegang pipi kiri-nya yang terasa panas—ia yakin tinjuan tadi akan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

Dan prediksi Donghae benar, karena sedetik kemudian, bocah yang menyeringai itu berujar :

"Kau tahu? Kau juga terlihat manis kalau pipimu memerah begitu."

Entah sadar atau tidak, pipi kanan Donghae pun ikut memerah—dan beruntung keduanya sama-sama tidak menyadarinya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**S**ejak hari itu, Donghae tidak pernah berani menujukan kata 'cantik' untuk temannya itu. _Hell_, tinjuannya saat itu tidak main-main. Rasanya perih, berdenyut, dan panas. Tapi toh, itu sudah lalu.

Walaupun, tentu saja, masih ada banyak sekali pukulan dan tendangan dari bocah itu untuk Donghae—atau sebaliknya—tapi pasti akan berakhir dengan sebuah rangkulan di bahu.

Donghae tersenyum lagi, untuk entah keberapa kalinya sore ini.

Hei, dia seharusnya galau karena tidak jadi bertemu dengan orang itu, 'kan?

Ha, mengingat orang itu memang selalu mampu membuat _mood _Donghae sedikit naik—dan membuatnya terlihat seperti pemuda sinting karena tersenyum sendiri.

Dan sekarang, kilasan-kilasan percakapan di antara mereka muncul bergantian seperti iklan-iklan di TV. Hanya sekilas, namun dampaknya sangat besar. Lihat saja Donghae yang sekarang mulai tersenyum-senyum sendiri—lagi.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"_**N**__e, _Donghae-_ya_~"

"_Mwo_?"

"Kau tahu 'kan besok hari ulang tahunku?"

"Tidak."

"Ish. Tapi sekarang 'kan kau sudah tahu!"

"Hn."

"_Ano…,_"

"Kalau kau mengharapkan hadiah dariku, mimpimu tidak akan terkabul."

"Dasar." Pemuda yang satunya mengerucutkan bibirnya karena pikirannya sudah diketahui oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Kau saja tidak pernah memberiku hadiah ulang tahun." ujar Donghae lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Enak saja. Kau pikir siapa yang selalu menyelipkan apel itu dalam tasmu setiap harinya?" pemuda yang duduk di seberang Donghae menunjuk pada apel separuh habis yang saat itu digenggam Donghae. "Anggap saja itu cicilan untuk kado ultahmu."

"Oh. Jadi kau yang menaruh ini? Pantas saja."

"Apanya yang 'pantas saja', ha?"

"Pantas saja. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku suka apel selain kau dan ibuku."

"Hn. Kata-katamu tadi tidak memecahkan masalah."

"Memangnya masalah apa yang kita punya?"

"Kau masih bertanya 'apa masalahnya'? Yang idiot disini aku atau kau, sih?"

"Aku memang tidak merasa kita punya masalah. Dan menjawab pertanyaanmu, yang idiot itu kau."

"Aku tidak idiot! Dan tentang 'masalah' itu… kuberi kau petunjuk. Petunjuk pertama, 'aku'. Kedua, 'ulang tahunku'. Dan ketiga, 'KADO'. Sudah jelas, eh, Tuan Jenius?"

"Kau masih meributkan tentang kado?"

"Tentu saja! Maksudku, aku memberimu kado kecil-kecilan setiap hari selama hampir satu tahun. Kau bisa anggap itu hadiah ulang tahun." pemuda tadi melirik sinis pada apel yang hampir habis di tangan Donghae. Kemudian menyeruput susu _strawberry _yang dia temukan dalam tasnya.

"Aku juga sudah mencicil. Menurutmu siapa yang menyelipkan susu _strawberry _itu di tasmu setiap hari selama satu setengah tahun?"

"Eh?" pemuda yang diajak berbicara menghentikan hisapannya pada cairan merah muda yang manis itu. Matanya menatap Donghae lekat-lekat.

"Makanya, cobalah peduli pada sekitarmu. Kau pikir susu itu akan langsung ada di tasmu begitu saja?"

"K-ku pikir _eomma_-ku yang menaruhnya di tasku…," sahut si pemuda dengan nada polos. Ekspresi terkejut tidak bisa dihilangkan dari wajahnya, dan mata bulatnya masih menatap Donghae lekat-lekat.

"Tch. Dan menurutmu susu _strawberry _itu berjalan sendiri dari lemari es _eomma_-mu? Kau lupa orang tuamu pergi ke luar kota? Dasar idiot." Donghae memalingkan muka. Mencoba memutuskan kontak mata dengan pemuda di hadapannya sebelum pemuda itu sadar bahwa muka Donghae sudah hampir memerah.

Dan pembicaraan tentang kado ulang tahun itu berakhir dengan sebuah teriakan penuh dendam : "Jangan panggil aku 'idiot', BRENGSEK!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A**ngin musim gugur kembali bertiup pelan. Donghae memejamkan matanya. Dua untai kalung di genggamannya semakin erat ia genggam. Sudah ada banyak hal yang berubah pada Donghae—juga pada orang itu.

Hal memang tidak akan pernah bisa sama untuk selamanya. Begitu juga perasaan Donghae. Dulu, ia hanya menganggap orang itu sebagai teman, sahabat, saudara, sekaligus rival. Entah sejak kapan pandangannya akan orang itu mulai berubah.

Donghae tidak bisa ingat sejak kapan pipinya mulai terasa panas tiap kali matanya beradu dengan sepasang mata milik orang itu. Donghae juga tidak mengerti mengapa bibirnya selalu mengukir senyum tiap kali namanya diserukan oleh suara lantang—yang kini tidak cempreng lagi—itu.

Hah, terlalu banyak hal yang berubah pada diri Donghae. Baik hal kecil maupun hal-hal besar. Dan kebanyakan, pemicu paling berpengaruh dari semua perubahan itu adalah orang yang saat ini paling ingin ia temui.

Kelopak mata Donghae membuka, membiarkan iris cokelat tua-nya menatap langit tanpa awan yang hampir menggelap. Sekelebat ingatan masa lalu kembali hadir tanpa diminta.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"**H**al seperti ini yang membuatmu tidak bisa pandai, bodoh." Donghae membuka percakapan siang itu. Merasa bosan karena tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya. Pemuda yang satunya hanya berbaring berbantalkan tangannya sendiri tepat di samping Donghae duduk.

"Ha?" lawan bicaranya menjawab dengan acuh.

"Jangan sok polos. Menurutmu kegiatan seperti ini ada gunanya? Membolos di saat jam pelajaran berlangsung dan malah tidur-tiduran di atap sekolah tanpa melakukan apapun." Donghae sebenarnya ingin sekali menjitak kepalanya orang itu sambil menceramahinya panjang lebar, tapi atas alasan yang Donghae sendiri tidak tahu, ia mengurungkan niat jahatnya itu.

"Kalau menurutmu ini tidak bermanfaat, kenapa kau juga berada di sini? Denganku?" tanya si pemuda dengan nada menuntut—ekor matanya mengintip ekspresi Donghae yang hampir tak terbaca, tapi pemuda itu sudah cukup terlatih untuk mengerti. Baginya, membaca air muka Donghae sama mudahnya seperti membalikkan telapak tangan.

Donghae memilih menghiraukan pertanyaan itu dan malah berbalik membalasnya dengan pertanyaan juga, "Apa asyiknya memandangi langit yang bentuk dan warnanya tidak pernah berubah?"

"Kau bertanya apa asyiknya? Emm… Karena ada aku, mungkin." Jawab pemuda yang berbaring sekenanya kemudian ia tertawa renyah. Dan Donghae menikmati nada yang keluar dari mulut si pemuda setiap kali ia tertawa. Terdengar merdu di telinganya.

Hal ini yang membuat Donghae merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Sifatnya, sikapnya, tidak ada sekecil pun dari diri pemuda itu yang dibuat-buat. Jika berada di dekatnya, semuanya terasa polos, transparan.

Pemuda di sampingnya ini tidak seperti orang lain yang selalu saja berusaha menutupi sebagian dirinya dengan menjadi orang lain. Pemuda ini berbeda. Ia tidak akan tersenyum ketika ia marah. Ia tidak akan berlari jika ia lelah. Atau hal yang kecil misalnya, pemuda di sampingnya ini tidak akan hafal lagu yang tidak ia sukai.

Heh, sepertinya Donghae sudah terlalu lama bergaul bersama orang itu hingga kalimatnya pun berubah menjadi mendramatisir. Donghae baru tahu ternyata virus hiperbola itu menular. Atau mungkin pengaruh pemuda itu yang terlalu besar terhadap Donghae?

Donghae tidak tahu. Setidaknya, untuk saat itu.

"Kalau kau diam seperti itu, aku akan berasumsi kalau kau setuju dengan perkataanku tadi." Suara yang sangat familiar itu membuyarkan lamunan Donghae.

Yang diajak bicara memutar kedua iris cokelatnya. "Terserah kau mau berpikiran seperti apa."

"Heh. Sejak kapan kau mau mengalah denganku?"

"Aku bukan mengalah, Idiot. Aku hanya malas meladenimu."

"Umm… Baiklah. Demi kesenanganmu, aku akan bilang kalau aku percaya."

"Kau mau bilang kalau barusan aku berbohong?"

"_Well_, aku tidak berkata blak-blakan seperti itu. Tapi ternyata kau menangkap maksudnya dengan baik." Pemuda yang tadi berbaring kini berpindah posisi—duduk, sejajar dengan Donghae.

Dan cengiran lima jari itu membuat Donghae tidak jadi membantah.

"Terserahmu saja, Idiot."

"Oh? Kau benar-benar mengalah padaku?" ujar pemuda yang satu lagi dengan nada sok polos.

Donghae memutar lensa matanya yang sebagian tertutupi oleh poni yang sudah kembali memanjang.

"Kau tidak salah makan 'kan, Brengsek?" —kalian tahu siapa yang bertanya.

"Diam." Donghae menyamankan posisi duduknya dan menerawangkan pandangannya jauh ke depan. Mencoba mencari tahu apa menariknya langit dengan awan putih yang berarak.

"Ada yang mulai menikmati langit berawan, sepertinya …,"

"Kubilang diam, Bodoh."

"Sialan."

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"Hey, Brengsek."

"Apa?" Donghae bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia merespon panggilan itu—padahal 'brengsek' nyata-nyata bukanlah namanya.

"Awan yang itu seperti mukamu, ya? Bopeng dan berlubang. Ha."

"Begitukah?"

"Iya. Tidak bisakah kau lihat?"

"Yang kulihat di atas sana malah wajahmu." —ucapan Donghae ini tidak sepenuhnya bohong. "Abstrak dan tidak berbentuk." Kali ini, baru Donghae berbohong.

"Brengsek!"

Dan tawa renyah bervolume rendah keluar dari bibir Donghae, mengiringi kerucutan bibir pemuda yang satunya—yang makin lama makin panjang.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**S**etelah menerawang lama, pandangan Donghae kembali pada suasana taman sore itu. Anak-anak kecil yang tadi bermain dan berlarian kesana kemari sudah pulang dijemput oleh orang tuanya masing-masing. Pedagang-pedagang makanan kecil juga berkemas untuk menutup kedai mereka. Hanya ada beberapa toko kelontong yang masih buka—mungkin hingga malam nanti.

Donghae sebenarnya juga ingin beranjak pergi, toh, tak ada gunanya ia duduk menunggu seseorang yang tidak akan datang. Mungkin lain kali saja ia mengajak orang itu untuk bertemu lagi. Jika sempat.

Ya, jika sempat.

Dulu, tanpa harus mencuri-curi waktu pun, Donghae akan selalu mendapati wajah penuh cengiran itu di sampingnya. Tapi semenjak Donghae mulai sibuk dengan segala rapat OSIS dan berbagai kegiatan sekolah yang lain, mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi. Semenjak orang itu mulai aktif di berbagai kegiatan ekskul dan bimbel ini-itu, mereka jarang mengobrolkan hal-hal tidak penting dan meloncat-loncat.

Kebiasaan berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama tentu saja belum menghilang—bedanya, mereka sudah tidak menaiki sepeda hitam (yang mungkin sudah bobrok sekarang) seperti waktu dulu. Mereka juga masih bertemu setiap hari—mengingat rumah dan tempat duduk mereka di sekolah bersebelahan.

Tapi, kuantitas omelan dan jeritan dan umpatan dan teriakan dan umpatan itu mulai sedikit (hanya sedikit) berkurang. Tidak ada lagi perdebatan kecil tentang 'apa yang lebih dulu diciptakan, ayam atau telur' atau pertengkaran kecil tentang 'jus apel versus susu _strawberry_'.

Dulu, saat tahun pertama SMA, Donghae masih sering mendengar suara'nya' yang terus-menerus mengocehkan hal yang (kurang lebih) sama, mirip seperti kaset rusak. Tapi Donghae tidak pernah bosan mendengarnya. Bukan karena ceritanya (_heck_, siapa yang betah didongengi tentang direktur susu _strawberry _sekaligus riwayat hidupnya), tapi karena suara orang itu. Nadanya teratur, meluncur keluar di antara helaan nafas yang ringan. Merdu.

Sedikit banyak, Donghae menginginkan saat-saat seperti itu lagi. Mungkin banyak. Mungkin lebih banyak dari kata 'banyak' itu sendiri. Donghae tidak tahu.

Awalnya, Donghae takut mengakui kalau ia merindukan suara dan cengiran berkesan bodoh dari orang itu. Tapi Donghae memang merindukannya. Rindu suara seruputan'nya' saat meminum susu _strawberry—_yang dulu selalu Donghae selipkan di tasnya. Sekarang tidak lagi. Terlalu kekanakan, menurut mereka—atau mungkin hanya menurut Donghae.

Dan siang tadi seharusnya bisa jadi salah satu momen yang Donghae rindukan. Mereka bisa mengobrol lepas tentang apapun dengan topik tidak menentu yang acak dan tidak jelas. Mereka bisa kembali bertukar ejekan dan umpatan dan hinaan dan umpatan dan omelan dan umpatan.

Tapi rapat OSIS sialan itu menghancurkan segalanya.

Jari Donghae mencengkeram erat-erat kalung di tangan kanannya. Ia hampir bangkit dan beranjak dari bangku tua itu—jika saja ia tidak melihat bayangan yang sangat dikenalnya. Bayangan orang yang dari tadi dipikirkannya.

Mata Donghae membesar, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa sosok di hadapannya itu benar-benar nyata.

"…Eunhyuk …?" panggil Donghae ragu.

Sejak kapan dia ada di sana? Apakah orang itu sebenarnya dari tadi ada di taman ini? Mengapa ia belum pulang? Apa orang itu sengaja menunggu Donghae hingga sore seperti ini?

Seharusnya Donghae tahu.

Dulu, orang yang sama juga menunggunya setiap Donghae harus piket kelas setelah pulang sekolah—padahal Donghae tahu perut anak itu sudah meronta minta makan siang.

Seharusnya Donghae tahu.

Dulu, orang yang sama juga menunggunya di balik pagar rumahnya hingga hari hampir siang—padahal bel masuk sudah akan berbunyi sepuluh menit lagi—dan mereka berdua terpaksa ditelantarkan di depan gerbang sekolah.

Seharusnya Donghae tahu.

Orang yang sama juga telah menunggunya selama satu tahun untuk sekedar membuat Donghae mengakui pertemanan mereka.

Seharusnya Donghae tahu. Seharusnya Donghae tahu.

Bahwa hal itulah yang membuat Donghae menyukai orang itu. Mengagumi kepolosan dan kesabaran dan ke-transparanan-nya. Memuji binar bening berkilau yang selalu muncul di kedua matanya.

Seharusnya Donghae tahu.

Donghae jatuh pada orang itu karena ia tak berhenti menunggu Donghae. Dari dulu. Dari dulu.

Tapi—

"Emmh~ Aku ketiduran tadi… Hehehe …,"

—segala pemikiran (dramatis bin romantis) yang sempat berkelebat di otak Donghae langsung runtuh seketika. Dihancurkan oleh garukan tangan di belakang kepala yang diiringi oleh cengiran sok polos dan kekehan yang bernada sok tanpa dosa.

Tidak ada kata maaf di kalimatnya tadi.

Dan tidak ada ekspresi bersalah pada wajah orang itu.

Sungguh, Donghae rasanya ingin menghantamkan dahinya ke pohon atau tiang listrik terdekat.

Donghae tahu makhluk di hadapannya ini memang serampangan. Tapi, tetap saja, bagaimana bisa orang itu mengucapkan kalimat tadi dengan ekspresi sedemikian rupa sehingga membuatnya seolah-olah sedang berkata 'aku keren', begitu?

Orang itu terbuat dari apa, sih? Apa dia sebenarnya tidak se-spesies dengan Donghae?

"Haloo~? Bumi kepada Donghae. Bumi kepada Donghae. Jawab aku." Si pemuda memanggil-manggil Donghae yang saat ini sedang terbengong dengan wajah penuh ekspresi bodoh, bingung, galau, dan jengkel.

"Woy, Brengsek!" Satu teriakan dari si pemuda mengalihkan pandangan Donghae dari sandal tidur—ya, sandal tidur—yang masih dipakai pemuda yang satunya.

"Jadi begini," pemuda yang baru datang mencoba menjelaskan. "Sepulang sekolah, aku mencuci tangan dan kaki, niatku berganti baju dan langsung pergi ke sini tapi _somehow_, aku malah terbangun di atas kasur lima belas menit lalu."

"Lima belas menit yang lalu?" Donghae mendesis.

"Iya. Hebat, 'kan, aku langsung melesat ke sini setelah bangun."

Yah, bukannya Donghae tidak memperhatikan muka bantal yang masih menempel erat di wajah si pemuda. Tapi tetap saja, secepat apapun pemuda itu pergi ke taman ini setelah ia bangun, ia tetap datang lebih terlambat dari Donghae.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. _Eomma_ pasti mengomel kalau tahu aku pergi tanpa mandi dan baru pulang senja hari begini." Celoteh pemuda yang baru datang—panjang lebar seperti biasa.

Dan kali ini, kepala Donghae benar-benar sudah mendidih.

Lima.

Empat.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

"_YA_! Aku sudah berlari secepat mungkin dari ruang OSIS di sekolah sampai ke taman ini dan bahkan mengabaikan kakiku yang terkilir karena kulit pisang sialan itu, aku juga sudah mengorbankan jam makan siangku untuk datang ke sini dan setelah sampai sini, yang kudapati hanyalah bangku kosong dan orang yang kutunggu ternyata baru datang dan malah memasang tampang tanpa dosa padahal aku sudah menggalau karena kupikir aku tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu dan ingin kau jadi—!" —ups.

Terkatakan sudah.

Setelah satu kalimat super panjang yang diucapkan Donghae tanpa menarik nafas, kata-kata itu malah meluncur keluar tanpa sengaja.

Pemuda yang satunya—yang tadi sibuk terbengong sambil mengucek-ucek mata—saat ini hanya bisa memandang Donghae dengan wajah terkejut yang tidak mampu disembunyikan.

Donghae juga memasang ekspresi yang sama—hanya saja ditambah kesan khawatir yang terlihat jelas. Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya menarik napas panjang.

"…_you… you know that I love you, right?_" ujar Donghae pelan.

Beberapa detik hening. Donghae membiarkan pemuda yang—dianggapnya—bodoh itu memproses semua kejadian di otaknya yang lambat.

Dan mungkin mata Donghae sudah agak rabun ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat sebuah seringai kecil di sudut bibir Eunhyuk sebelum pemuda itu berkata, "_I know it, babe. I know…,_"

**.**

**.**

**End of the story**

**.**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Gaje? Iya, memang. Saya biarkan _readers _yang menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Fufufufu~ Ide ceritanya saya dapat dari imajinasi liar yang saya dapat ketika mengumpulkan hints-hints sho-ai di manga dan anime yang saya punya.

Disini, karakterisasi Donghae-Eunhyuk jomplang banget, ya? Kalau misalnya ada yang gak sreg dengan penokohan mereka berdua di fic ini, _please let me know_.

_Ending_-nya maksa. Habisnya saya gak pernah tahu gimana kalo seorang cowok nembak cowok lain-_- Sebenernya pingin menjadi saksi hubungan yang seperti itu, tapi gak ada _real couple sho-ai _di sekitar saya. Hiksu.

Seperti yang sudah saya bilang di awal fic, cerita ini alurnya maju-mundur, kalau ada yang masih bingung dengan plot cerita atau alurnya silahkan tanya langsung pada saya (atau kalau bisa, berikan saran). Jangan sungkan. ^^

Fic ini dibuat dalam minggu-minggu penuh bimbel, _try out_, presentasi, dan ulangan harian. Sumpah, minggu yang sangat menyiksa bagi saya. Sulit banget nyari waktu luang untuk menghadap lappie tersayang dan berkonsentrasi untuk menyelesaikan fic ini. Jadi fic ini diselesaikan secara bertahap, meloncat-loncat, kapanpun saya ada waktu luang, saya sempatkan untuk menambah satu-dua paragraf. Dan karena waktu yang beda-beda, _mood _saya waktu mengetik juga beda-beda, gak heran kalau fic ini jadinya abstrak-_-

Draft-nya selesai minggu itu juga, tepat malam Kamis—besoknya saya ada remidi Penjaskes dan _try out _Bahasa Inggris—_dammit. _Beruntung hanya tersisa satu presentasi IPS dan satu UH Pkn, jadi pikiran saya sedikit plong waktu nyelesaikan cerita ini (walaupun _ending_-nya tetap maksa).

Penambahan deskripsi, _finishing_, plus _proof-read_-nya diselesaikan minggu berikutnya ketika masa-masa Tes Daya Serap. Beruntung sekolah saya sempat ngadain _try out _dalam rangka 'pemanasan'. Jadi materinya masih hangat-hangat baru diangkat dari kompor.

Seperti biasa, jika ada yang kurang berkenan, baik itu karakterisasi, _typo(s)_, _missing word(s)_, plot yang gaje bin datar, alur yang membingungkan, atau apapun itu, silahkan tuangkan lewat review. Yah, saya malah jadi _rambling _plus curcol sepanjang ini. Maaf, _ne_~

Tapi saya harap sih, ada yang _rambling _lebih panjang dari saya di kotak review ;)

Semua kritik, saran, pertanyaan, apapun, saya terima melalui review. Tidak harus berupa pujian—karena fic saya belum terlalu bagus untuk dipuji—yang saya butuhkan adalah review membangun yang menceramahi saya tentang kalimat yang salah, deskripsi yang tidak pas, alur yang rumit dan bertele-tele, dan segala jenis kritikan serta saran-saran lain. Atau setidaknya ungkapkan pendapat _readers _tentang cerita ini, kesan dan pesan saat membaca fic ini, semuanya bisa diceritakan lewat review. Akan sangat sangat saya hargai jika _readers _berkenan memberikan itu pada saya x)

**.**

**Question** **: **Menurut _readers, _jenis lagu seperti apa yang cocok sama fic ini? Ada rekomendasi? xD

**Question2 : **HaeHyuk-nya…! HaeHyuk-nya kerasa enggaaaak? T.T

**.**

_**Last, your concrit, comments and good critisms will be very very appreciated. Review, please?**_


End file.
